αηαтα тσ кσι ηι σcнιтα
by Acaeber
Summary: SxS.UA. Él no estaba en sus planes, ni ella en los de él. Crecieron siendo amigos y se suponía que eso no cambiaría. Pero nunca supo cuando cayó ante sus encantos. Solo sabía que se había enamorado.—Sakura… —Lo lograste Sasuke… —¿Lograr que? —Enamorarme.
1. Capítulo 1: Dolor

**Nombre****: **-: αηαтα тσ кσι ηι σ¢нιтα :-

**Summary****:** SxS. UA. Cuando se conocieron, tenían solo siete años. Él no estaba en sus planes, ni ella en los de él. Crecieron siendo amigos y se suponía que eso no cambiaría. Pero nunca supo cuando cayó rendida ante sus encantos. Ante esa oscura mirada y esa sonrisa torcida. No fue consciente de cuando fue prisionera de su actitud misteriosa, arrogante y prepotente. Solo sabía que se había enamorado de él. —Sakura… —Lo lograste Sasuke… — ¿Lograr que? —Enamorarme.

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

**Advertencias****:** Rated M, ¿sabes lo que significa? Bien, sabrás que hay lenguaje subido de tono, lemon y cualquier perversión que se me llegue a ocurrir xD

**N/A****:** Primer Fic :D. La historia es mía, obvio, y los personajes en realidad eran otros, pero decidí adaptarla. Ya tengo dos capítulos adaptados, pero si veo que no tiene suerte, ¡se va a la porra! Realmente no sé cómo anden los fans SasuSaku en estos momentos, así que no sé cuántos Reviews haya, pero si casi no hay… ¡Ja! La borro… No voy a estar escribiendo algo que nadie lee xD. Así que probaremos suerte.

**Aclaraciones****:** El titulo significa literalmente _'Enamorándome de ti'_; o eso quiero creer, que no siempre se puede confiar en los traductores xD. Aclaro que el primer capítulo es corto; ya dije, probaremos suerte. Básicamente es un poco de lo mucho que sentirá Sakura a lo largo de toda la historia. Mm… creo que de cinco Reviews en adelante me conformo. Un fic escrito en momentos de depresión, que es cuando más me inspiro.

* * *

ιтαмι.

* * *

Entro a su pequeño apartamento empujando la gran y vieja puerta, no sin soltar una maldición en contra de esta. Siempre había odiado esa puerta; al menos desde el momento en que se averió con la mudanza y por lo cual prácticamente se tenía que cargar para poder abrir y entrar. No era que siempre se molestase por aquello, por que, realmente, después de haber vivido ahí durante casi cinco años y cargar la puerta siempre que volvía del trabajo, se había vuelto una costumbre. Pero ese día en especial, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Mucho menos cargar una vieja puerta que pesaba una tonelada.

El abrigo cayó al suelo tan solo entrar, el bolso en una de las sillas de su comedor, y las llaves sobre la mesa.

No se molestó en siquiera prender las luces, y, a paso cansado, camino hasta su habitación. Tan solo entrar, se recostó en la cama que se sumió levemente ante su peso. Miro unos segundos al techo, pensando en lo mal que se lo estaba pasando. No era capaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido así.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el dolor recorrerle todo el pecho.

Se acomodó de costado en la cama y observo la habitación mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. No importo por donde mirara, todo le recordó a él; la fotografía de ella y él juntos en su décimo sexto cumpleaños pegada al espejo que estaba tras la puerta, decorado con notitas de clase y algunas envolturas de dulces que había comido a su lado una tarde después del colegio; la blusa blanca con pequeñas flores doradas bordadas a mano, misma que él le había dado como obsequio de graduación y que ella aún seguía usando; la camiseta negra que olvido la última vez que fue a visitarla…

Cerró los ojos, sin ganas de continuar mirando el lugar.

Solo conseguiría seguir lastimándose.

* * *

кєιzσкυ…

* * *

Bien, cualquier duda, pueden preguntar, la cosa aun esta medio confusa, lo sé.

En fin, espero Reviews ^^

_A__caeber_


	2. Capítulo 2: Culpa

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

**N/A****: **Bien, me convencieron xD. Seguiré con el Fic. Este capítulo es más largo, pero tampoco tanto. De cualquier forma, este se entiende más que el otro que solo era la introducción. Ya va tomando forma, ya va, pero tengan paciencia, que si me está costando xD. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible; escribiré en mis tiempos libres (que no son muchos xD), y generalmente lo publicare en las noches. Agradezco los Reviews, que me animaron muchísimo. Además está el hecho de que recibí varios correos avisándome que la historia ya tenía alertas, se encontraba en favoritos, e incluso yo ya pertenecía a los autores favoritos de alguien. ¡Soy feliz oωo! Sin más, les dejo el segundo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Ѕнōgαι

* * *

El sonido del teléfono le despertó.

¿Cuánto había dormido? No lo sabía. Solo recordaba como sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle después de haber llorado durante horas en su habitación. Al final, el cansancio termino con ella. Suspiro. Los ojos le ardían y podía sentirlos hinchados, producto de su largas horas de sufrimiento. Dios. Se sentía tan mal…

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Se levantó y camino hacia la sala. El apartamento aún seguía en penumbras, e incluso estaba más oscuro que antes debido a que había anochecido; aun así, no necesitaba que alguna luz alumbrase su propia casa, pues ella bien sabía dónde estaba el teléfono.

Este volvió a sonar.

—Ya va, ya va…—susurro, aun sabiendo que él que estaba al otro lado del teléfono no podía escucharla.

Antes de contestar, como era costumbre, miro el identificador de llamadas. Realmente no quería hablar con nadie, y si no era nada urgente, simplemente no contestaría.

_72 – 81 – 32 – 44 – 12_

_Sasuke._

Apretó los ojos con fuerza. El dolor volvía.

Nuevamente, el teléfono insistió.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miro preocupada el aparato.

¿Por qué no le contestaba? Por qué sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, la voz se le quebraría. Sasuke preguntaría que era lo que le ocurría y ella tendría que mentirle, y aun así, Sasuke lo sabría. La conocía mejor que nadie. Podía saber que estaba mal con solo mirarla a los ojos, como si en realidad, lo que mirase, fuera su alma.

Escucho como el aparato seguía sonando.

Acerco su mano temblorosa, y, cuando estaba por contestar, el timbre de la contestadora la detuvo. Suspiro. Ahora solo Sasuke tenía que dejarle algún mensaje. Ella más tarde lo borraría, aunque, en el fondo, apreciaría si él chico no dejaba ninguno.

—'_Estas hablando a casa de Sakura. Ahora no me encuentro, pero puedes dejarme un mensaje. Más tarde me comunicare contigo. ¡Sayo!' _—con que así sonaba. Se rio de ella misma ante el mensaje que había grabado en la contestadora para cuando no se encontrara. Giro al ver que el sonido de la contestadora indicaba que ya podía dejarse el mensaje, y Sasuke no hablaba.

Dispuesta a volver a su habitación y sumirse de nuevo en ese ambiente tan depresivo, se detuvo cuando escucho la voz ronca de Sasuke pronunciando su nombre.

—_Sakura…_

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. ¿Por qué su voz tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy?

— _¿Sakura? ¿Estás?... _—se acercó lentamente a la contestadora, sopesando la posibilidad de contestarle. Estiro la mano, pero la voz del chico la detuvo. De nuevo. —_Ya…_—bien, ya no podría hacerlo. —_Mira, deje mi camiseta. La negra. ¿La recuerdas? _— ¿Cómo no recordarla? Si había sido cómplice del causante de su sufrimiento. — _Bien, Itachi anda jodiendo con ella. Dice que quiere usarla mañana por la noche en su cita, y estoy seguro que el bastardo no dejara de molestar hasta que se la preste. Pasare por ella mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?... Eso era todo. Nos vemos mañana. _

El timbre de la contestadora aviso que el mensaje había finalizado.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente. Con que solo se trataba de eso.

Lo cierto era que, de verdad esperaba que llamase para otra cosa, y no solo por su estúpida camiseta negra. No esperaba que la invitase a salir, ni mucho menos, pero esperaba que le dijese que quería salir con ella en una_ 'cita de amigos'_. Ella sería feliz solo con eso; solo con verlo y pasar un buen rato a su lado. ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

Negándose totalmente a llorar de nuevo, frunció el ceño y fue por la camiseta que estaba en su habitación. La encontró en el suelo. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, no pudo evitar acercarla un poco y aspirar el olor que soltaba. No olía a sudor, ni a nada similar. Olía a _él_. Y era_ imposible _que él oliese mal.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Quería dejar de sufrir. Dejar de sentir ese dolor tan terrible recorrerle el pecho. Pero solo estaba logrando sentirse peor.

Tiro la camiseta dentro del canasto de ropa y cargo este para llevarlo al cuarto de lavado. Aprovecharía y lavaría la ropa sucia que se le había acumulado en la semana, gracias a su trabajo y los estudios que no le dejaban ya mucho tiempo libre.

Camino por el estrecho pasillo que había entre la habitación, y la sala y comedor. Al cargar con el canasto, no pudo evitar chocar con el librero que había casi al final del pasillo. A su paso, accidentalmente tiro uno de los portarretratos que había en el librero. Este se rompió al tocar el piso.

—Mierda… —susurro, viendo pequeños pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el piso. Los hizo a un lado con el pie, cuidando no cortase o clavarse alguno; llevaba puestas unas sandalias, pero dudaba mucho que estas fueran de metal y que el vidrio no fuera capaz de atravesarlas. Cuando estuvo segura de que no saldría herida si pasaba por ahí y olvidaba que había vidrios, se dirigió al cuarto de lavado.

Su vieja lavadora de segunda apenas y funcionaba, pero ella aún seguía lavando con ella. Había tratado de comprarse una el año pasado, pero su economía estaría por los suelos si se daba ese lujo, así que sin más remedio, termino quedándose con esa. Le sorprendía lo mucho que soportaba la lavadora, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo más. Y tampoco era que pudiese permitirse gastarse todo su presupuesto en una lavandería. Sin lugar a duda, necesitaría una nueva en poco tiempo.

Separo la ropa por colores y luego la metió dentro de la lavadora. Conectándola, indico con los botones como quería que fuera el lavado. La máquina hizo un estruendoso ruido antes de ponerse en marcha. Suspiro y salió del cuarto de lavado.

Ahora tendría que limpiar el desastre del portarretrato.

Fue hasta el pasillo, y con ayuda de la escoba y el recogedor, limpio los vidrios. Levanto el portarretrato pensando que este quizás ya no serviría de nada. Suspiro cansada cuando vio que tenía razón. Lo abrió y saco la fotografía de su baile de graduación; al hacerlo, una hoja ya vieja y arrugada cayó al piso. Mirando extrañada la hoja, aparentemente, de cuaderno, la desdoblo. Una sonrisa de nostalgia se apreció en su rostro.

Era un dibujo. Un dibujo de una flor.

-.-.-.-

—_Toma. —se lo había entregado. —Quédatelo. —había dicho el. _

—_Pero si es…_

—_A falta de una verdadera flor. —repuso el chico, levemente sonrojado, pero ella no lo noto. _

—_Gracias. —sonrió ella, antes de besarle la mejilla._

-.-.-.-

Doblo la hoja de nuevo.

Realmente era tonta. Era eso, o el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra por estar cometiendo semejante error. Y es que nunca fue consciente de que callo prisionera de su personalidad misteriosa, arrogante y prepotente. Que fue cautiva de sus ojos oscuros y de esa sonrisa torcida. Simplemente, no recordaba cuando había caído rendida ante sus encantos. Pero por Dios… ella no lo había buscado. Ella no quería que ocurriera. Ella solamente quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Que pudiera verlo a la cara sin sentirse culpable por amarlo.

Sin sentirse culpable por enamorarse de _él_.

De _su _amigo.

De _Sasuke_.

* * *

Кєιzσкυ…

* * *

Bien, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, dándole más detalles, y claro, haciéndolo más largo, que sino, serán treinta capítulos y yo apenas iré por la mitad xD.

El dibujo que salió en este capítulo tendrá más participación, no crean que es un dibujo común y corriente xD

Repito que agradezco mucho sus comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos, y si no es mucho pedir, dejen Reviews ^^

_A__caeber_


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdo

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

σмσι∂є

* * *

—_Entonces le dije: '¿Esa de ahí no es Tamiko?' Y ella dijo: 'Si, si es ella'…_

—_Vaya…_

_Las dos mujeres no paraban de hablar; no importaba que terminasen un tema, siempre volvían a empezar con otro. Continuaron hablando durante varios minutos más, sin percatarse de que sus hijos ya se encontraban fastidiados de permanecer fuera del colegio más de la cuenta. _

—_Mamá…—la llamo la pequeña. —Mami, ya vámonos. —rogo._

—_Linda, espera, ¿no ves que mamá está ocupada?_

—_Pero mami, tengo que hacer la tarea…—no era que realmente le urgiera hacerla, pero estaba cansada de estar ahí afuera, sentada en la banqueta, bajo el sol, mientras su madre se la pasaba muy alegre hablando con su nueva 'mejor amiga'._

—_Oh, cariño… —susurro la mujer, mirando enternecida a su hija. —Ya que estas tan emocionada con ello, puedes empezar a hacerla aquí. —sonrió. La niña la miro como si estuviera enloqueciendo. Quizá era verdad. Estar charlando bajo el sol no podía traer nada bueno. —Anda, adelanta un poco mientras mami termina de platicar._

_La niña hizo un puchero, molesta, pero no siguió insistiendo. Arrastro su mochila hasta llegar a la banqueta, donde, de mala gana, se sentó. Abrió su mochila y saco un lápiz y una goma, además del cuaderno en el que iba a hacer la tarea._

—_Sasuke, ¿Por qué no avanzas tú también con la tarea? —cuestiono la madre del niño. —Sirve de que llegando a casa, no tendrás que hacer nada._

_Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar molesto a Sakura, que se encogió un poco en su lugar. _

_Suspiro cansado, y saco su cuaderno y unos colores. A diferencia de la niña, él comenzó a dibujar. Sakura le miro extrañada, pero no dijo nada. Siguió haciendo la tarea, pero siempre terminaba por distraerse al ver que Sasuke dibujaba. Fastidiada de la tarea, al igual que de todo lo demás, cambio de página y se decidió por dibujar. Comenzó a trazar algunos garabatos con el lápiz. Cuando pareció conforme con el dibujo, guardo el lápiz y pensó en colorear su gran obra de arte. Observo sus colores, y antes de sacarlos, miro los de Sasuke. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Los suyos parecían colorear mejor. _

_Suspiro y haciendo su mejor sonrisa, se acercó un poco hasta Sasuke. Este, extrañado, le dirigió una mirada rápida. _

—_Uchiha-san…—susurro. — ¿Me prestarías tus colores? —el niño le miro con una ceja alzada. _

_¿Es que acaso ella no tenía los suyos?_

_¿Por qué quería los de él?_

_Iba a negarse, pero ella le sonrió de un modo que al final, solo pudo suspirar. Le alargo la caja de colores y observo como a Sakura se le iluminaban los ojos._

— _¡Oh, gracias, Sasuke-kun!_

_¿Sasuke-kun?_

_¿Qué había ocurrido con el 'Uchiha-san'?_

_¡¿Por qué de pronto se tomaba esas confiancitas?_

_Si es que ya no se le puede prestar nada…_

_Siguieron dibujando hasta que a sus madres se les acabaron los temas por platicar… al menos por esa tarde._

—_Sakura, hija, vámonos ya. — la peli rosa asintió con la cabeza._

—_Sasuke-chan, hora de irnos. —aviso la madre de este. Al igual que Sakura, guardo rápidamente sus cosas. —Nos vemos mañana, Ayaka. —se despidió._

—_Hasta mañana entonces, Mikoto. —correspondió la madre de la niña. —Despídete, Sakura. —ordeno._

—_Hasta luego, Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun. —se despidió._

—_Adiós, Sakura-chan._

—_Hn._

_Ambas madres, al lado de sus hijos, caminaron hacia el lado contrario._

— _¿Y bien, Sakura? —pregunto su madre mientras se alejaban. — ¿Has avanzado un poco la tarea?_

—_Uhm. —la niña hizo un puchero. —Sasuke-kun comenzó a dibujar, así que yo también lo he hecho._

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Qué dibujo has hecho? —pregunto._

— _¡A ti y a Mikoto-san hablando! —su madre rio al escuchar semejante cosa. —Oh, vaya…—susurro preocupada la peli rosa._

— _¿Qué ocurre? —cuestiono._

—_Olvide entregarle este color a Sasuke-kun. —susurro, observando el color rosa que llevaba en su mano._

—_Oh, bueno, podrás entregárselo mañana, no te preocupes. —la tranquilizo su madre. —Y podrías aprovechar y hacerle un dibujo. ¿Qué te parece?_

_A la peli rosa se le iluminaron los ojos._

— _¡Le hare una linda flor! —se emocionó, y su madre sonrió._

_A Sasuke le gustaría su dibujo. Así seria._

-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y miro a su lado el despertador.

09: 44 a.m.

Se levantó de la cama. Era sábado, sí, pero Sasuke iría a por su camiseta y aún tenía que sacarla de la lavadora. Y hablando de Sasuke…

Los ojos aun le ardían; si tan solo no hubiera llorado tanto…

¿Y es que quien la mandaba a esperar a Sasuke fuera de la Universidad, solo para terminar viendo como este se besaba con otra?

Escucho el timbre sonar, e inmediatamente, se preparó para lo que venía. Tendría que cambiar su actitud, y fingir de nuevo. Como hacia cada vez que alguien la dañaba. Como hacia cada vez que _él_ la dañaba. Tendría que volver a montarse todo un teatro para evitar que él se diera cuenta de que estaba desmoronándose por dentro.

Camino lentamente hasta el recibidor.

No hizo falta preguntar quién era, porque ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Retiro todos los seguros que había colocado, y finalmente abrió la puerta. Y ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, con una sonrisa torcida, las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans gastados, y, como era costumbre, con algunas de las vecinas que pasaban por ahí, observándolo y casi devorándolo con la mirada.

—Hn.

—Sí, sí. Hola a ti también, Sasuke. —la peli rosa se hizo un lado, dejándolo pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, obstruyendo de ese modo, las miradas de sus vecinas. —Lo has vuelto a hacer…—susurro.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestiono él, fingiendo inocencia mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

—Has vuelto a dejar embobadas a mis vecinas. ¿Es que acaso quieres que te violen o algo?

— ¿Tan malo sería? —sonrió socarronamente.

En el fondo, el comentario le dolió. Pero tampoco había razón para tomarle tanta importancia. Él siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios. Después de todo… Sasuke a veces era tan… Sasuke.

—He lavado la camiseta. —aviso, cambiando de tema, dirigiéndose al cuarto de servicio con el chico siguiéndola por detrás. —Pero aún sigue en la lavadora. Tendrás que esperar mientras se seca. —abrió la lavadora y saco la camiseta, para luego meterla en la secadora.

— ¿Por qué la has lavado? Hubiera preferido entregársela sucia. —dijo, apretando los dientes.

—Claro, porque eso serviría de mucho; quizá se le quite la maña de pedirte prestadas tus cosas, ¿verdad? —comento divertida.

—Hn.

—De verdad Sasuke, aun no entiendo de donde sale tanta rivalidad. —comento, saliendo del cuarto de lavado. — ¿No crees que su estúpida rivalidad ya duro demasiado? ¡Ni siquiera con Naruto ha durado tanto!

—Pues claro que no; el idiota nunca ha estado a mi nivel. —argumento Sasuke. Sakura rodo los ojos.

—Ya. Pues a mí, Itachi me agrada.

—Ya lo has dicho. A ti. —repuso el muchacho, claramente molesto. — ¿Y se puede saber por qué sigues en pijama? —cuestiono, mirando de arriba a bajo a la chica, que llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes, con un pantalón de seda color rosa y unas pantuflas de conejo del mismo color. —Normalmente, a esta hora ya te has cambiado.

—Me he desvelado un poco.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

—_Llorando_. —contesto sinceramente. Sasuke alzo una ceja. —Pasaron una película ayer en la noche. Al final, la protagonista muere. —mintió. —No pude evitar llorar.

—Hn. Vaya estupidez. —él, realmente no le creyó. Nadie lloraba tanto por una pelicula; ¿Como supo que había pasado hora llorando? Por su rostro, en especial por sus ojos. No tenian el brillo de siempre. Y, sin embargo... si ella no quería decirle la verdadera razón, entonces tampoco podía hacer nada. Se lo diría cuando estuviera lista.

La peli rosa asintió, restándole importancia al comentario del chico, pero eso no evito que su mirada se oscureciera.

Regresaron a la sala, donde Sasuke volvió a sentarse mientras esperaba que la camiseta se secara. Sakura, por su parte, aún no había desayunado, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un huevo revuelto con tocino.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —pregunto, desde la cocina.

—No. —contesto, levantándose y entrando a la cocina. — ¿Hay cerveza? —Sakura asintió.

—Están en la nevera, pero no dejare que tomes siquiera una. —Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy segura de que aún no has desayunado. ¿Me equivoco? —cuestiono, mientras removía una y otra vez el huevo para que no se pegara al sartén.

—…

Sakura sonrió. Sasuke siempre buscaba tomar una cerveza antes de desayunar, pero ella nunca se lo permitía, y, en el fondo, Sasuke detestaba el hábito de Sakura por cuidar de él.

—Vaya que eres molesta… —dijo, sentado en el pequeño comedor, con un plato de huevo y tocino frente a él. —Tan solo quería una cerveza. —gruño.

—Una pena, ¿no te parece? —pregunto Sakura, sentándose frente a él. —Un día no estaré para cuidarte, Sasuke. Y será entonces cuando puedas beber hasta terminar tirado en la esquina, pero mientras tanto… —la chica dejo la frase en el aire, y se llevó un poco de tocino a la boca.

—Suenas como Mikoto... —sonrió orgulloso al ver que Sakura se sonrojaba y casi se atragantaba con el bocado del desayuno.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Pero si es que uno ya no se puede preocupar por los demás…! —ella siguió hablando, pero Sasuke ya no le presto más atención. Prefirió comer el desayuno para así poder tomar una de las cervezas de la nevera.

El resto del desayuno prácticamente fue igual; Sakura comentaba algo que le disgustaba de Sasuke, le decía que tenía que corregirlo, y, Sasuke, por su lado, hacia cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto, o solo fingía prestarle atención. Cuando terminaron, la chica tomo los platos y los llevo a la cocina, dejándolos sobre la encimera; más tarde los lavaría.

—Aquí tienes. —aviso, colocando la cerveza en la mesa, frente a Sasuke.

—Hn. Gracias. —agradeció, antes de tomar la lata y abrirla.

—No hay de qué. —contesto ella, sonriéndole. —Iré a ver la camiseta.

Sasuke asintió mientras veía como Sakura se alejaba. Salió del comedor y se dirigió a la sala. Estaba por sentarse en el lugar de siempre, cuando su mirada voló hasta donde se encontraba la fotografía de Sakura en el baile de graduación, junto a una vieja hoja de cuaderno. Se acercó a la mesa de centro y tomo la fotografía. La observo unos segundos, recordando lo mal que se lo había pasado Sakura después de haberse tomado la foto. Y todo por la culpa de Kiba.

—Tsk… —apretó los dientes mientras dejaba la foto boca abajo en la mesa. Observo la hoja vieja, y, la curiosidad lo venció. La tomo y se sorprendió al desdoblarla. No creía que Sakura aun guardara el dibujo.

—Sasuke, la camiseta ya se ha… —callo al verlo parado en la sala, viendo el dibujo que había encontrado la noche anterior. Sasuke le miro como si fuera un niño que es pillado cuando está haciendo alguna travesura. —Secado… —termino.

Sasuke volvió a doblar el dibujo y se acercó a ella mientras alargaba la mano para entregarlo.

—Solo lo estaba viendo. —repuso rápidamente.

—Ah... —Sakura sonrió incomoda, mientras tomaba el dibujo y lo llevaba a uno de los libreros que había enfrente junto a la entrada.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado al portarretrato?

—Mhn. —Sakura hizo una mueca de molestia. —Estaba en la orilla del librero, y al pasar, lo he tirado accidentalmente. Se dañó tanto que tuve que tirarlo. —Sasuke asintió. —En fin… —suspiro. —La camiseta ya se ha secado.

—Hn. —se la alargo, y él la tomo. —Bien, se la llevare al bastardo. —saco las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. — ¿Harás algo el día de hoy?

—Tengo que hacer una investigación y tendré que ir a la biblioteca. —contesto Sakura, suspirando resignada. —No creo poder hacer otra cosa hasta después de las tres.

—Ya. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el parque frente a la biblioteca? —cuestiono. —Fugaku y Mikoto llevaran a cenar a unos socios a casa. Y no me gustara estar ahí cuando lleguen.

Sakura lo sopeso. Podría pasar la tarde con él, aunque no sabía si sería buena idea, después de todo, aun se sentía mal por lo ocurrido entre Sasuke y la chica de la Universidad. Aun había lágrimas por derramar.

—De acuerdo. —las palabras le salieron solas, y se regañó a sí misma, aunque aquello no quitaba el hecho de que ya hubiera dicho que sí.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la biblioteca?

— ¿Lo harías? —Sasuke asintió. —Vaya, realmente debes estar desesperado. No quieres estar en casa, ¿verdad?

—Hn. —el peli negro desvió la mirada, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Ya entendí. No quieres hablar de eso. —suspiro. —Espera aquí. No tardo. —pidió mientras corría a su habitación para cambiarse.

Sasuke observo que Sakura hubiera entrado a su habitación, y, cuando estuvo seguro de que esta no saldría en, al menos unos cuantos minutos, se acercó al librero donde la había colocado el dibujo.

Mirando nuevamente hacia el pasillo, se aseguró que su amiga peli rosa no saliera mientras el cometía el crimen, y, tomando el dibujo del librero, lo llevo hasta el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Suspiro aliviado cuando lo guardo en su pantalón, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta. Volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, esperándola.

Ella salió poco después, ya arreglada. Había amarrado su cabello con una liga, llevaba una blusa roja y unos pantalones entubados. Se veía bien; incluso Sasuke tenía que admitirlo.

—Lista. —dijo, antes de sonreírle.

* * *

Кєιzσкυ…

* * *

¿Por qué Sasuke habrá tomado el dibujo? Jo, jo x3

Al principio, lo que se muestra, es un recuerdo, de ahí el título del cap. Es que me encanta jugar con los Flash Backs! xD

Agradezco todos los comentarios, lo saben, así como los favoritos que ya tiene y las nuevas alertas…

¿Reviews? Hagan que sea feliz x3!

_A__caeber_


	4. Capítulo 4: Novio

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

вōιƒυяєη∂σ

* * *

—Nos vemos Sasuke. —se despidió, antes de bajar del automóvil.

Subió los viejos y maltratados escalones de la biblioteca y, en la entrada de esta, se detuvo. Hecho una última mirada al automóvil de Sasuke; seguía frente a la biblioteca. Alzo una ceja, observando a Sasuke. Este le miraba sonriendo arrogante.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Nada. —contesto él, antes de arrancar el auto.

Sakura suspiro mientras lo observaba dar vuelta en la esquina. Empujo la gran puerta, y entro en la biblioteca.

—Sakura… —la llamaron tan solo entrar. —Vaya sorpresa. Hace mucho que no venias.

—Hola Sai. —saludo, acercándose al pálido hombre de cabello color negro que cargaba en sus manos un viejo libro. —Lo sé. He estado un poco ocupada. El trabajo y la universidad no dejan mucho tiempo libre, ¿sabes? —el pelinegro sonrió.

—Ya va. Tienes buen ritmo; yo termine en el hospital una vez. Recuerdo haberme estresado tanto, que, simplemente me desvanecí. —Sakura soltó una risita. —Vaya tiempos. —dijo, como si hubiese pasado mucho desde aquello.

Sai era uno de los muchos encargados de la biblioteca; si acaso tenía unos cuantos años más que Sakura. A pesar de trabajar ahí, tenía una carrera especializada en las Artes y Literatura; le habían ofrecido un puesto como profesor en la universidad, pero no duro mucho tiempo con él pues le pareció lo suficientemente aburrido como para optar por el empleo de la biblioteca. No se arrepentía, pero haber rechazado su puesto dentro de la universidad había traído algunas desventajas, como, por ejemplo, la paga.

— ¿Cómo esta Ino? —pregunto de repente. Sakura sonrió comprensiva al recordar la relación que Ino y Sai habían mantenido en secreto hace ya, algunos meses. Eso era cuando Sai era profesor en la universidad; Ino y él se enamoraron, pero las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores estaban prohibidas. Aun así, lograron mantenerlo en secreto, solo contándoselo a personas de confianza, como Naruto, y ella. Y de nada sirvió… Su rompimiento había sido a causa de lo poco que se veían; pues, con Sai como profesor en la universidad, podían frecuentarse, pero tras la renuncia del pelinegro, y lo ocupada que llegaba a estar la rubia con los estudios, no había tiempo para citas. Y a ellos les hacía mal no verse…

—Está bien. —contesto. —Ha llorado, si… pero también se lo ha tomado bastante bien. —Sai asintió, pero el deje de tristeza se mostró en sus ojos.

A Sakura no le agradaba decirle esas cosas tan directamente, pero tampoco podía ilusionar al chico. Ino realmente lo estaba superando, y lo mismo tenía que hacer él.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —cuestiono, cambiando de tema. —Podría echarte una mano, ya sabes.

—Pues gracias. —sonrió. —No sé por dónde empezar; Tsunade ha dejado una investigación sobre la realización de las cirugías antiguas, antes del avance de la Medicina. Pero he encontrado tan poca información en los libros que no sé dónde más pueda buscar… excepto aquí, claro.

Sai asintió y la guio hasta la sección tres.

—Por aquí debe de haber algo… —susurro, mientras miraba uno de los muchos libreros que había en la biblioteca. —Supongo que esto debe de servir. —agrego, tomando un libro grande, de portada color azul. Se lo entrego a Sakura.

—Gracias.

Él chico asintió.

—Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber. —y se alejó, dejando que la peli rosa comenzara con su investigación.

Se sentó en una de las mesas que había cerca de ahí, y, colocando el pesado libro en la mesa, comenzó a buscar información que le fuera útil.

El libro tenía información hasta de sobra, pero Sakura ni bien lo noto. Su mente realmente no estaba concentrada en eso, sino más bien en Sasuke. La poca información que había cogido del libro, estaba apuntada en una hoja arrugada de cuaderno, a lado de garabatos y demás cosas que le había dado por escribir. Cerró el libro con fuerza, completamente frustrada. ¡Es que no podía dejar de pensar en él! Sasuke siempre terminaba por volverse una distracción.

Se levantó y camino hasta donde se encontraba Sai.

— ¿Acabaste? —la peli rosa negó.

—Aun me falta información sobre el tema, tendré que llevarlo a casa. —aviso.

—Ya. ¿Llevas algún otro libro? —cuestiono. Sakura negó. — Tráelo antes de que acabe el mes. —pidió.

—De acuerdo. —acepto.

—Muy bien. —Sakura sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de mano. —Saluda a Ino de mi parte. —la chica lo miro y sintiendo un poco de lastima, afirmo.

—Lo hare.

Salió de la biblioteca y cruzo la calle. Sasuke aún no estaba ahí; recién eran las dos de la tarde. Suspiro frustrada mientras se sentaba en una banca. Quizá no debió de haber salido de la biblioteca tan pronto. Abrió el libro y le dio una ojeada, mirando distraídamente las hojas y su contenido.

Se detuvo en una hoja en especial, donde se encontraba el tema que realmente le interesaba. Comenzó a leerlo y trato de concentrarse, aunque no podía evitar de vez en cuando ver la hora en el celular o desviar la mirada a la calle, buscando el automóvil negro de Sasuke.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —la peli rosa brinco en su lugar. Volteo, y fijo su vista en la persona que la había llamado. Se trataba de una mujer mayor que ella, pero no por mucho, dedujo. Si acaso tenía unos cinco años más que ella, y Sakura tenía apenas veintidós. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, y sus ojos color avellana. Cargaba en brazos a un pequeño niño de no más de tres años, mientras le sonreía amablemente. — ¿Perdón?

—Traes un libro contigo. —señalo la mujer. —Yo solía llevar uno siempre que tenía una cita con Neji; mi esposo. Así que imagino que esperas a alguien.

—Ah… —Sakura la miro algo incomoda. —Sí.

— ¿Tu novio? —cuestiono, de nuevo.

Su mirada se volvió más oscura que antes. Y el silencio fue una clara respuesta.

_No._

Pero ella diría gustosa que_ sí_. Aunque eso fuese aún más doloroso que la realidad.

—Bueno… él… —quiso contestar, pero escucho la bocina del automóvil de Sasuke, y su rostro giro a una velocidad asombrosa. Un reflejo quizá, pero era más una costumbre. Su cuerpo siempre terminaba reaccionando así cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

—Parece que ha venido a recogerte ya. —alego la mujer. Sakura miro la hora en el celular.

15: 20 p.m.

—Eso parece. —susurro mientras se levantaba del lugar. —Ah… debo irme. —aviso, disculpándose al mismo tiempo por tener que irse sin contestar a su pregunta.

La bocina volvió a sonar.

—Entiendo. —tranquilizo la mujer. —Parece que tu novio está impaciente por verte.

Sakura bajo la mirada.

—Si… mi novio… —susurro tan bajo, que solo ella pudo escuchar su susurro. Sasuke toco nuevamente la bocina, y Sakura hizo un gesto de mano, despidiéndose de la mujer que acababa de conocer. Esta solo le sonrió.

Corrió al cruzar la calle, evitando de ese modo que un carro la atropellara; había cruzado sin mirar a los lados. Y es que Sasuke parecía no poder esperar, porque aun viéndola avanzar hacia el automóvil, continuo tocando la bocina.

— ¡Ya va! ¿Es que no puedes esperar aunque sea un poco? —lo regaño, entrando al auto. — ¡Poco más y me atropellan!

—Hn. —él la ignoro. Arranco el automóvil.

—Sí, vaya que te importo. —se quejó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. — ¿Y ahora? —pregunto. — ¿A dónde vamos?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Escoge tú.

—Bien… —Sakura sopeso las posibilidades, y sonrió. —Recién han abierto un restaurante cerca de casa. Un restaurante italiano o algo así. Podremos comer y luego ir a casa. Después de eso podemos… no se… ¿quizá ver una película? —Sasuke asintió. —Entonces eso.

* * *

Кєιzσкυ…

* * *

Si, la chica que sale casada con Neji, es Ten-Ten xD

Siento subir el cap. hasta apenas ahora, pero he tenido algunas complicaciones y solo pude subir la continuación de Mistakes. Además, sé que el cap. es corto; quería adelantar un poco más y poner lo que seguía, pero me gusto dejarlo más en suspenso y lo corte ahí. El siguiente juro que será mucho más largo y se mostrara un pequeño conflicto para la pareja.

¿Reviews?

_A__caeber_


End file.
